The present invention relates in general to padlock enhancement systems. Such systems may be utilized to secure bicycles with a padlock and engaging elements, but include features to compensate for inherent weaknesses found in conventional padlocks and connecting elements of various configurations.
The systems for attachment to the bicycle frame included in the present application may be utilized for securing engaging elements such as chain, cable, or other flexible or non-flexible elements. These provide improved resistance to forced attack while maintaining ease of use, flexibility in application, minimal weight and improved cost effectiveness.
Accordingly, novel and improved methods and apparatus for securing objects like a bicycle are required.